Blog Series sequel of diary series
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: blog para member. just for fun guys! CH 10 UPDATE! JAERIN BALIK WAKS. CAST? KAI! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE UR 'JEJAK' NE
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyaaaahh ini sequel(?) dari diary series. Sesuai judul,blog series… yap ini formatnya blog gitu~~ Habis baca ini request mau siapa slanjutnya okeh~ yuk capcus~**

* * *

**CH 1.  
**

**Jogging bareng adek-adek = appes.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Ini akibat jarang makan dan mandi, gue jadi sering malas-malasan. Pokoknya semakin hari kerjaan gue jadi nggak karuan, dulu yang biasanya pulang kampus langsung main sama adek-adek sekarang gue malah sibuk main sama temen-temen kampus, kasian adek gue jadi nggak punya temen. Kabar terakhir yang gue denger adek gue mainnya sama siamang. Sungguh kasian.

Adek-adek yang gue maksud di sini yaitu Hyukkie, Wonnie dan Minnie

Mulai dari nama mereka aja udah horror banget, mereka ini bukan manusia.

Jadi ceritanya beberapa minggu belakangan gue sempetin ngajakin mereka main. Gue (TERPAKSA) ajak mereka bertiga ke kantor gubernur Seoul sore-sore.

Semua berawal dari gue ngajakin Wonnie nemenin beli koran, terus gue pikir-pikir daripada gue keluar cuma buat beli koran mending gue ajakin aja dia sekalian jogging aja, itung-itung udah lama nggak ngajakin dia jalan-jalan. Saat gue mencoba naik ke atas motor dan menstarter motor matik gue tiba-tiba terdengar suara kampret yang gue kenal.

"HYUUUUNGGG IKUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!"

Gue lihat ke samping, nggak ada orang.

Gue liat ke atas, nggak ada orang lagi.

Gue liat kebawah, kepala hyukkie nongol dari bawah tanah.

Buset! Rencana gue jalan-jalan bahagia sama wonnie jadi berubah jalan-jalan neraka

Alasan gue nggak ngajak Hyukkie bukannya pelit sih, ada beberapa hal yang nggak bisa gue terima dari Hyukkie :

1) Dia kalau nangis, susah diem.

2) kalau makan, bisa di bilang peringkat dua setelah wonnie. Kata pepatah hyukkie ini "bodi sedan,muatan Puso"

3) Dia kalau pipis, suka lupa tempat.

Karena Hyukkie udah langsung naik motor aja, gue pasrah ngajakin dia juga jalan-jalan. Njriit!

Sekarang posisi kita udah pas, Hyukkie duduk di depan, wonnie di belakang dan gue di tengah bawa motor. Sip. Beraaaaaaaanggggg... "hyuuuungg, ikuuuut"

baru gue mau jalan ternyata ada satu lagi suara gaib dari alam bawah sadar gue.

"hyung ikut hyung.. hyung ikut hyung.. hyungg"

Dan yang kali ini manggil gue rupanya Minnie,sepupu gue.

Oh Tuhan, belum lengkapkah cobaanku?

Mau nggak mau dan demi keselamatan gue dari amukan nyokap, maka gue ajaklah dia beserta 2 Tokek yang sudah standby di atas motor.

Siaplah gue sekarang duduk berempat di atas motor dengan gaya anak gaul nyari organ tunggal. Krik.

Sampai di kantor Gubernur gue langsung cari parkiran yang deket dengan pagar. Bisa di bilang rencana parkir deket pager ini buat jaga-jaga, kalau adek-adek gue ngamuk karena nggak dikasih makan, gue bisa langsung lari dari sini.

Kitapun mulai Jogging dengan gaya seadanya.

Wonnie pakai sepatu sedangkan gue, hyukkie dan minnie pakai sendal jepit. Keliatan banget siapa yang mau jogging.

Mulailah kita lari-larian ngelilingin lapangan, Gue sebagai pemandu mereka berdiri sambil megang tangan Wonnie dan Hyukkie, sedangkan Minnie lari-lari-an kayak orang gila kejedot batu giling.

Baru satu putaran gue udah ngos-ngosan, mungkin ini gara-gara jarang olahraga akibatnya otot kaki sama otot pantat nggak bergerak seirama lagi.

Di ujung perjalanan gue mampir dulu mau beli minuman, buat menghemat biaya gue beli air mineral sebotol. Lumayan cuma Tiga ribu. Pas lagi mau bayar,

"berapa bang?"

"dua puluh dua ribu bang"

"ini kan cuma air mineral bang?"

"iya, tapi adek-adek-mu beli Mizone masing-masing satu"

*Sunyi* *sepi* BAYGON MANA BAYGOOOOON?

Gue kesel, sekarang duit gue tinggal 35ribu. Ini kampret!

Mana mereka minum Mizone-nya nggak abis! Baru separoh minum udah di buang!

Saat-saat kayak gini gue jadi kangen pacar, soalnya kalau ada si pacar gue tinggal lari ngebirit ninggalin dia tersiksa sama tiga anak metal ini. BUAHAHA *siap2 ditabok*

* * *

Istirahat udah cukup, kitapun lanjutin buat jogging, baru lari-lari-an dikit mata Wonnie dan Hyukkie mulai tertuju sama gerobak mi ayam. Gue pura-pura begok.

"hyung.. lapar" Kata Wonnie.

"iya hyung lapar" Hyukkie ikut nyaut.

"hyung.. pulang" Dan untuk pertama kali seumur hidup baru kali ini gue setuju sama Minnie.

"yaudah kita pulang aja ya" Gue coba nyelamatin kantong dari dera derita anak-anak liar ini.

"gamaaau pulang! mau makan mi ayam" Wonnie mulai _to the point_

"iyaaa mi ayaam hyung!" Hyukkie ikut ngedukung wonnie

Minnie yang punya ide cemerlang buat pulang tiba-tiba juga bersuara "aku juga deh hyung mi ayaaaam". Gue mau siram minnie pakai bensin.

Daripada besok ada berita di koran "ditemukan mayat mahasiswa gendut, mengambang di atas kuah mi ayam" gue pun mengiyakan mau mereka

Sehabis makan gue langsung pakai cara terakhir nyelamatin diri. Pulang.

Yak! Gue pun pulang dengan kantong yang berisikan Lima ribu, akibat mereka makan nggak mau minum air putih tapi kompak milih es tebu. Thanks God, hari ini kau telah buktikan kalau setan itu ada.

Sampai dirumah gue langsung nurunin mereka dan caaow mandi.

Buat gue hari itu adalah hari dimana gue ngabisin banyak waktu sama adek dan sepupu-sepupu gue, waktu yang sering gue pakai buat kuliah dan main sama temen-temen pada akhirnya gue sumbangin juga ke adek-adek gue.

Sayang banget sih momment ini nggak gue rekam pakai kamera, tapi agak beruntung juga. Gue nggak perlu cemas nyimpan-nyimpan mimpi buruk di hape gue.

Saat mereka masih kecil seperti ini kayaknya tepat buat gue main sama mereka.

Karena gue nggak tau saat mereka gede nanti malah mereka yang nggak punya waktu buat gue.

Udah ah, gue udah ngeluarin air mata nih *ngiris-ngiris bawang* Sii yuuuu :)

Leave a reply – Share to..

yang nggak punya blog bisa komen dengan cara berkomentar sebagai (name/URL) terus masukin deh nama dan URL profil pesbuk atau twitter kamu.. Mari berkomen dengan meninggalkan jejak:)

* * *

**Ekekekek shindong oppa belom kena kan? :p **

**Nah sesuai diatas,tinggalkan jejak ne? hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Key's Blog.

**Berpura-pura tersenyum = patah hati.**

**.**

**.**

Biar postingan gue lebih mendalam buat kalian yang baca blog ini mending download dulu lagu ini

***J Rice – Thank You For The Broken Heart***

dan berikut sepenggal lrik biar lo bisa sambil nyanyi-nyanyi didepan blog gue :

**Everything I know about love****  
****I learned from you, from you****  
****And everything I know about pain****  
****I learned from you, you****  
****You were my only, you were my first****  
****You showed me lonely, and you took me in when I was hurt****  
****But the most important thing you ever gave me****  
****Was the one that hurt the most****So thank you for the broken heart, oh yeah****  
****And thank you for the permanent scar, oh****  
****'Cause if it wasn't for you, I might forget****  
****How it feels to let go, and how it feels to get a brand new start****  
****So thank you for the broken heart**

Oke uda nangis dengerin lagunya dan sekarang baca postingan gue hari ini. Cekibooot!  
Ini judul awalnya aja udah ngga enak. Tapi apalah daya kuasaku ya Tuhan,ini memang sering terjadi di sekitar gue. sering gue denger orang bilang "patah hati ya bawa enjoy". Bohong tuuh!. Jangan percaya! Mana ada patah hati bisa di bawa enjoy! orang kalo udah patah hati itu bawaannya kalo ngga berak mencret! ya galau sepanjang mantan memandang, patah hati itu cuma bisa dibawa lupa sebentar atau yang gue kasih istilah Berpura-pura -Tersenyum yang di singkat BPT(mending ngga usah di singkat deh. Kayak nama partai).

.

Berpura-pura -Tersenyum itu lumayan baik untuk penampilan tapi belum tentu baik untuk kesehatan. Coba lo bayangin setiap mantan pacar atau mantan gebetan lewat lo musti maksa tersenyum biar di bilang aja LO! Galau ya galau aja! jangan sok Tabah! Kalo tiap orang ngeliat lo senyum mereka pasti bakal nanya "itu kesehatan sarafnya masih online ngga? atau. . . ". Nah lo mau jawab apa? mau jawab "masih online kok,tapi koneksinya lambat". *sekomplek hening*

Berpura-pura -Tersenyum udah sering gue liat dan pastinya ketika lo tersenyum tampang lo ngga ada bagus-bagusnya deh. Saat tersenyum artinya lo melemparkan ekspresi wajah tapi tanpa ada unsur apapun, yang artinya lagi saat Berpura-pura -Tersenyum lo ngga menggunakan hati yang ikhlas,senyuman lo sama aja dengan kosong tanpa arti. Saran gue sikat gigilah dengan deterjen, biar gigi lo putih dalam sekali bilas.

Berpura-pura -Tersenyum sulit disangkal lagi keberadaannya yang memang pasti diadakan oleh manusia yang telah ada. Apasih!  
oke gue mulai ngelantur dan mari kita fokus.

**1. Putus Cinta**  
waw berlagak sotoy sekali gue berani nulis tema "putus cinta" apakah ini pertanda gue pernah putus cinta hmmm mari kita lupakan itu. Yang mau gue bahas di tema pertama ini adalah putus cinta memang salah satu banyak dari penyebab terjadinya tak lain dan tak bukan dari Berpura-pura -Tersenyum. Putus cinta memang perih seperti judul lagunya Viera-Perih atau judul lagunya Rhoma Irama-Begadang,eh tapi asikan judul lagunya Mbah Surip-Tak gendong. Tapi sudahlah itu urusan industri musik Indonesia yang sedang dalam suasana galau. Berpura-pura -Tersenyum paling banyak digunakan oleh orang-orang putus cinta. Contohnya jika mantan pacar adalah teman satu kelas atau bisa dibilang satu dunia dalam kehidupan belajar mengajar sulit sekali berpapasan dengan cuaca hati terpuruk sepi seperti ini maka digunakanlah trik Berpura-pura -Tersenyum dan berikut dialog orang yang Berpura-pura -Tersenyum saat putus cinta :  
Cowok : Hai! *senyum*  
Cewek : Hai Juga! *senyum*  
Cowok : *senyum*  
Cewek: *senyum*  
Cowok : *senyum*  
Cewek: *senyum*  
Cowok : *senyum*  
Cewek: *senyum*  
Cowok : *senyum*  
Cewek: *senyum*  
Cowok : *senyum*  
Cewek: *senyum*  
Sampai ke abad 30pun bakal begini terus, jika salah satu dari mereka buang muka maka mereka mengakui kalau perpisahan mereka memang menyakitkan untuk di ingat. Solusi gue tersenyum dan berbicaralah seperti kalian membicarakan mantan-mantan kalian dibelakangnya.

**2. Ditolak Calon PDKTan**  
WAAAAAW! gue semakin Frontal di tema yang kedua ini, tapi memang beginilah yang ada di coret pantat otak gue saat ini dalam masalah hubungan seperempat jalan atau bisa dibilang PDKTan ini jarang sekali digunakan trik Berpura-pura -Tersenyum. Karena eh karena mereka belum memiliki ikatan silaturahmi dari hati ke hati maka dari itu kecendrungan galau hanya terjadi di satu pihak dari dua orang yang PDKT.  
Pihak pasif atau pihak yang ditembak tidak terlalu merasakan galau yang begitu mendera jiwa dan raga. Tapi  
Pihak agresif atau pihak yang menyatakan cinta adalah bagian dari populasi jiwa-jiwa galau yang haus akan kasih sayang seorang pacar,ini juga sering di istilahkan sebagai Fakir asmara. Solusi carilah PDKTan yang juga sesama Fakir Asmara ! ***Artikel ini sengaja dibuat sedikit demi keselamatan penulis***.

**3. Selingkuh**  
Negara ini adalah negara yang sulit sekali dipisahkan dengan koruptor. Apa hubungannya selingkuh dengan koruptor? Koruptor mencuri Uang Rakyat kemudian Berpura-pura -Tersenyum dan Selingkuh mencuri Kebahagiaan Pasangan kemudian Berpura-pura -Tersenyum. Sama kan? Udah jangan dipikirin biarlah ini jadi urusan mereka ngapain kita ngurusin koruptor? Sebaiknya kita ngurusin diri sendiri biar dimasa yang akan datang ngga ada lagi koruptor2 muda masa depan!

**4. Perpisahan Tak Usai**  
Sekarang judulnya uda mulai kayak judul film-film Indonesia,gue ngga tau ini judul romantis atau ngga dan gue juga ngga ambil pusing dalam urusan ini,tapi biar kepala lo ngga pusing gue bakal jelasin dikit deh soal judul di atas. Maksudnya adalah Sebuah hubungan yang bisa dibilang udah putus tapi masih ada perasaan suka antara mereka. Dan di sini trik Berpura-pura -Tersenyum di artikan sebagai berpura-pura tak perduli, Mereka saling bertatapan tapi tak saling memandang. Nah beratkan bahasa gue? Maklumlah gue kan cakep gitu.  
Jadi orang yang putus tapi mengharap ini menggunkan trik Berpura-pura -Tersenyum secara berbeda.  
Mereka lebih galau dari orang yang putus cinta atau oarang yang gagal PDKTan. Mereka tipe orang angkuh yang ngga mengakui perasaan satu sama lain dan menyebabkan :

a)Sakitnya melihat dia bersama orang lain,

b)Sakitnya dia saat kau buang muka didepannya, c)Sakitnya dia saat semua itu terjadi. So mereka adalah tipe penyiksa perasaan sendiri. Solusi: UNGKAPKANLAH DAN BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA TERSENYUM!

**5. Berpura-pura -Tersenyum**  
Seorang yang hidup dalam khayalan atau berpura-pura maka mereka bukan hanya membohongi orang lain tapi juga mereka menipu seluruh organ tubuh mereka. Wuiiihh tumben gue bijak.  
Oke guys pada intinya kenapa lo musti berpura-pura tersenyum? kenapa? Biar dibilang Tabah? Biar dibilang enjoy? aduuuhh Ojaaannn! Mana enak berpura-pura terus! Enak lo dekatin mantan-mantan lo dan berikan senyuman yang jujur and say "can we start all over again?".

**Berpura-pura -Tersenyum pada akhirnya hanya menampilkan orang-orang yang berharap waktu berputar kembali dan dia akan memperbaiki kesalahannya yang sekarang. Kalaupun bisa waktu diulang kemasa lalu, itu ngga akan merubah yang terjadi sekarang karena semua yang lo dapatin hari ini udah diatur oleh semesta. Nikmatilah galau mu dan dewasalah :)**

Thanks for reading see you and moving ON!

Leave a reply – Share to..

**yang nggak punya blog bisa komen dengan cara berkomentar sebagai (name/URL) terus masukin deh nama dan URL profil pesbuk atau twitter kamu.. Mari berkomen dengan meninggalkan jejak:)**

* * *

kok jadi galau2an gini ya? ._. wkwkwk. yaudahlah yg penting jadiiii hehe.

**liviya 9808** : nanti yaaa soalnya heechul oppa udah pernah di beberapa ff jaerin^^

**hikari** : wahahaha kan adek2nya critanya badannya kecil2 jadi ya... muat deh 1 motor berempat xD ne,itu uma twoshoot kkkkk~ ini castnya siapa hayooo? :p

**BabyKiHae98** : hae oppa? eum... paling hae oppa bagian slight aja gitu soalnya dia udah pernah kkkkk~

**Chiraeru** : mihihihi :3 unyuk oppa... ahaahha dia udah sering bgt dinistain... hem.. liat nanti deh^^

**iyyan** : ini lanjuttt kkkk~  
**viiaRyeosom** : bnyk yg belom sempet ripiuuuu hiks. iyaaa berlanjutnya panjangg~~~ jaerin manggilnya eonni dong ya ? :D

**cloud3024** : nyapa doang kok eon ^^ leeteuk udah pernah xD

**Lee EunGun** : changmin? kesian dia eon dinistain mulu...#plak

yosh! gomawo ne buat yg udah ripiuwww ;;) ayo review lg! :D/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : annyeong~ *kipas-kipas bibir* ini jaerin nistain bummie nya :'3 wkwkwk. Disini ceritanya pacarnya bummie ya wonnie oppa ne~**

* * *

Kibummie's Blog.

**Lampung oh lampung~ *meluk gajah***

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan yang lalu gue baru pulang nih dari Lampung, gue dan temen-temen dari Teater Oranye SuJu kelampung bukan dalam misi Touring anak motor, bukan pula mengunjungi kampung halaman ehm, pacar gue. *jaerin ngaco*

iya si pacar lahir dilampung, semuanya pada ngira dia lahir dikayangan kan? enggak kok, di manusia, bukan bidadari. beneran deh.. nggak bohong. Kalo nggak percaya coba aja ajak shoping, pasti dia menggila. *makin ngaco*

oke kembali kecerita Lampung.

Gue, Siwon,Kyuhyun,Sungmin, ke lampung kemaren buat ngebawain nama SuJu dalam kesenian Teater.

ceritanya gini Teater Satu lampung punya agenda teater yang diadain dua tahun sekali, dan Kami dari Teater Oranye ikutan gitu di Festival ini kalo nggak salah namanya Festival Teater Kala-Sumatra

nah tapi post kali ini nggak bahas soal Teaternya sih, soalnya yang nampil di Taman Budaya Lampung itu udah keren-keren semua,jadi nggak bisa gue ungkapin deh lewat tulisan..

dan yang bisa gue ungkapin di postingan ini ya, cuma jalan-jalan gue di lampung.

Niat gue kelampung cuma buat mentas di sana terus sorenya pulang, tapi ternyata perkiraan gue salah.

gue dan temen-temen masih punya waktu buat jalan-jalan dilampung.

OH EM JI.. alangkah senengnya gue, saking senengnya sampai-sampai gue mau nikahi Yoona snsd malam ini juga, tapi sayang banget, gue masih ingat kalau sipacar suka makan orang. rencana poligami ini kayaknya harus gue batalin. Sipp

Kita mulai ceritanya dari:

**Ngambek**

Berawal dari gue dan woonie selesai bantu-bantu teater asal Padang Panjang (BATAHIME) gue langsung balik ke Wisma. Niatnya gue mau ikutan rombongan teater gue jalan-jalan buat nyari oleh-oleh.

Tapi apa mau dikata.. Ternyata tidak semua cinta bisa diungkap dengan kata. rupanya gue ditinggalin! (gue juga nggak ngerti ungkapan tadi)

dan yang tinggal di wisma cuma gue sama..

BIODATA

Nama: Choi Siwon

Panggilan: iwon #plak enggadeng, wonnie

Hubungan dengan Godzila: Sepupu.

Alasan dipanggil wonnie : Karena wannie Tidak mau mirip dia *ini apa coba?-_-*

sambil kesel karena ditinggal,Gue tanyalah sungmin hyung (dia nggak ikutan, maklum efek umur, jalannya jauh)

"hyung mana yang lain?" tanya gue

"udah pergi barusan" Jawab sungmin hyung

"meoong-meoong" tiba-tiba di sela oleh suara kucing.

oke lupain soal kucing!

Gue yang denger kata-kata mereka telah pergi langsung terdiam dan terpana

Alhasil mata gue dan Wonnie terbelalak kaget, seakan ingin loncat dari pantatnya.

Kitapun langsung mengadakan misi rahasia.

nama misinya Jalan-jalan Padahal Nggak Tau Jalan

misi Jalan-jalan Padahal Nggak Tau Jalan ini adalah misi bunuh diri. Karena Gue sama wonnie cuma dikasih jalur angkot doang, tanpa pakai tour guide,tanpa peta sumatra,tanpa google maps. Ya ampuuun, seandainya ibuku tau aku akan menjalani misi ini, pasti beliau dan keluarga bakal berpesta riaaaa.

Kita pun meluncur buat nyari oleh-oleh yang pertama. Yup. Keripik Pisang.

** BambuKuning**

Di bambu kuning katanya banyak oleh-oleh khas lampung gitu, harganya juga murah-murah..

jadi pas naik angkot menuju bambu kuning, kita ketemu anak SD didalam angkot. Kita tanya-tanyainlah beliau..

Gue: Dek bambu kuning itu gimana ya?

Anak SD: *melongo*

-kayaknya nih anak nggak ngerti bahasa gue,jadi gue tanya ulang si anak..

Gue: Dek bambu kuning itu, gede nggak? Mall ya?

Anak SD: *melongo*

-nih anak kalau bukan makhluk bumi, mungkin udah gue tabok-

sekarang giliran wonnie yang nanya

Wonnie : Dek bambu kuning itu jauh nggak dari sini?

Anak SD: Ohh enggak kok, itu udah deket.

Gue: *loncat dari angkot* Gue nggak nerti kenapa pas wonnie yang nanya langsung dijawab? Mungkin bapak anak ini adalah wannie. #Plak

Tiba-tiba ada bapak-bapak yang menyela pembicaraan kita dan ngerekomendasiin tempat oleh-oleh yang lebih murah.

dan setelah perbincangan sengit kitapun langsung pindah angkot menuju (oke gue lupa nama tempatnya kalo nggak salah Yen-yen), yang katanya di situ oleh-olehnya murah.

sampai disana ternyata disana agak mahal sih menurut gue..

akhirnya gue berfikir buat balik lagi ke Bambu Kuning karena kita ngerasa tujuan awal itu biasanya bener jadi gue semangat balik ke bambu kuning..

pas sampe bambu kuning, kita dapet SMS kalau oleh-oleh juga banyak di Simpur.

oke. Meluncurlah kita ke Simpur..

Sampai di simpur, gue beneran kaget!

Baju-baju kaos, batik dan topi di sini murah-murah banget!

beda sama di Seoul. Kalau di Seoul, topi aja tiga puluh ribu, disini topi cuma lima belas ribu.

yaaaaa ampuuunn. Seandainya di Simpur juga jual obat kangen. Pasti murah banget.

Sampai di Simpur kita cuma beli eskrim

*hening panjang*

Iya, kita cuma beli eskrim doang, sama satu lagi apa itu namanya, kupluk ya? topi semacam penjaga vila hantu gitu...

Selesai dari Simpur kita balik lagi ke bambu kuning.

Iya gue juga bingung dengan perjalanan ini, dari tadi ke bambu kuning tapi nggak masuk-masuk kesana..

Tapi pas masuk ternyata di situ nggak ada jual keripik pisang khas Lampung, dan ternyata jual keripik pisang ada di sekitaran bambu kuning, bukan didalemnya. Njriit! Jadi ngapain kita muter-muter bambu kuning?

ckckck

seandainya cicak bisa tertawa, gue tau siapa yang bakal dia tertawain.

Dan sepulangnya dari beli oleh-oleh, dalam perjalanan kita malah nemu mcd.

Setelah makan burger, gue dengan wonnie pun pulang sambil membawa sekantong keripik pisang dan segumpal kebanggaan, kebanggaan karena nyari oleh2 dilampung tanpa tour guide.

Namun kebanggan itu pun runtuh setelah kita naik angkot pulang ke wisma Taman Budaya Lampung.

Ternyata gue sama wonnie naik angkot yang salah, angkot yang kita naikin rupanya nggak lewat Wisma..

Gue: bang antar ke Taman Budaya Lampung ya..

Supir angkot: Iya dek, naik aja.

*15 menit kemudian*

Supir angkot: Nih udah sampai ke SMA Budaya Lampung

Wonnie : natap gue

Gue : Natap wonnie

Terselip hening beberapa detik diantara kita..

lalu kita pun berpegangan lalu menikah..

oke gue ngawur..

Kita berdua panik!

Ini udah dimana?

Sekarang kita harus kemana?

Dimanaaaa? Dimanaaa?

Apakah Blink bisa Menang lawan Lollipop di SCTV?

Kita berdua hanya bisa bertanya-tanya...

Tapi syukur, supir angkotnya baik, dan mau nyariin angkot lain yang jurusannya bener hingga kita sampai ke Wisma tanpa kekurangan bulu ketek satupun. Fiuuuuuttth

So. Se-absurd apapun jalan lo, pasti ada maksud di setiap prosesnya..

dan maksud dari tersesat kita adalah, ternyata di lampung kata "budaya" itu nggak cuma di tempat kesenian. Tapi juga di SMA! WASPADALAAAH! WASPADAAALAAH!

siuuuuu babayyyy

Leave a reply – Share to..

**yang nggak punya blog bisa komen dengan cara berkomentar sebagai (name/URL) terus masukin deh nama dan URL profil pesbuk atau twitter kamu.. Mari berkomen dengan meninggalkan jejak:)**

* * *

hehe jaerin buatin kibum oppa dulu ne soalnya dia banyak yg vote dari mulai jaerin bikin yg diary series cuma aja belom kesempetan.-.v

chingu, nanti kan jaerin mau bikin yang edisi puasa. gapapa yah? anggap aja cast-nya ikutan puasa. ini buat lucu2an aja sih chingu sambil nunggu buka puasa xD gimana? apa bakal diterima? :D

bls ripiuw

**yuliafebry** : itu udah dihapus sm admin ffn nya yg pas ada penghapus besar2an itu :( cheonma chingu :)**  
**

**Anonymouss** : yeppa mulu mah kesian dia ntar palanya makin gede #Plakplakplak ini siapa castnya? ;;)

**cloud3024** : iyaaa. onyu? okeh ditunggu ne soalnya bnyk jg yg minta onyu xD

**BabyKiHae98** : hehe iya udah. ini castnya siapa yah :p

**Henry Park** : iya sampe si kyu ga evil lg juga ttp aja senyum wkwkwk. mimi ge? waw ide bagus! *eh ditunggu aja ne ;;)

**Lee EunGun** : ditawur itu apa eon? :O lebih nista ya... jaerin demen sih bikin cast disini nista2 semua #plak

**ElFlawlessBias** : request nya ditampung dulu ne? ;)

**chiraeru** : hahaha pengalaman kali dia grgr punya suami dua *ngaco* request ditampung dulu yawh ;;)

**Hikari** : asdfghjkl ga tega bikin taetem dinistain disini:(( tapi... oke ditampung! xD

.

.

Ayo review lagiiiii :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Onew's blog.**

**.**

**.**

**cewek (maaf)**

Sebelum nulis kita nunduk bentar yuuk,tarik napas panjang, hening sejenak kosongkan pikiran,jika anda melihat api, maka tidur.

.

Cewek ato Wanita alias Perempuan ato hm coret Waria ketika mereka menjadi seorang Ibu waaaahhh gue nunduk daah, nungging-nungging daah kalo perlu. Mereka hebat sebagai seorang Ibu ngandung bayi, men 9 bulan. cowok, sanggup gak lo?nenteng tuh biji aja udah banyak ngeluh -_-"

kita gak bahas tentang Ibu yaah,soalnya emak gue uda ngeliatin di belakang sambil megang pisau .grooooooot

.

sekarang kita cerita kalo tuh cewek masih jadi Pacar

nah lo merindingkan bacanya?

yaa cewek masih jadi pacar berarti belum jadi manusia dong !

.

temen lo sering bilang gini

"eehh bro gue baru jadian,ntu cewek perhatian banget"

'baguss dong,selamat ya'

-3 bulan kemudian-

"bro gue mau mati aja deeh"

cewek bisa buat cowok yang ceria,jadi murung guling-guling

Huft cebeel deeh

.

cewek tuhh,, bisa bikin lo jadi begitu menderita,dengan perhatiannya

cowok = sayang aku ngumpul ama temen-temen ya nanti malam

cewek = jangan sayang,nanti malam dingin,entar sakit loohhh

cowok = iya deeh

#perhatiancewek (katak dalam tempurung)

.

cewek = sayang,udah makan?

cowok = belum niih yang

cewek = uuh kasian sayangku belum makan,makan di sana yuuk *nunjuk restoran mahal*

cowok = .uuu..eee..ooo iya deh yang *dompet menangis*

#perhatiancewek (+tips+ jauhi kata "LAPAR")

.

jujur yaah cewek gak selalu jahat kok,mereka juga ngebantu banget dalam hal Tubuh lo

kalian seorang pria kurus tanpa otot?

ayoo pacaranlaah sekarang juga

* * *

sayang angkatin belanjaan aku dong

sayang tas aku dong

sayang dorongin mobil aku dong

sayang angkatin pesawat dong

sayang patahin linggis dong

sayang lompat dari jurang dong

.

.

.

.

.

oke deh sekian dulu postingan gue

kalo gue masuk rumah sakit setelah postingin tulisan ini

merekalah pelakunya

waspadalaah !

**salam manis penuh derita**

* * *

tereng tereeeenggg ini onyu nya datenggg~~~

jaerin tau ini pendek iya. Jaerin minta maaf =="

Gomawo buat tanggepan positif dari para readers-deul buat ff khusus bulan puasa nanti hihi. Ditunggu ajaaaa :D

Bales ripiuw~

**Henry Park** : teuk mode on? Pelitnya gitu yah? Muahaha *disumpel* ih kalo mereka kawinan mah yg diundang Cuma jaerin doang *diinjek* mihihi siaaap :D

**Park Je Hee a.k.a NaHaZa** : donghyun iku sopo?._. taetem ya.. eum… mungkin dia pas yg puasa aja kali ya biar seruin… gimana? *tuingtuing. *tarik trus culik kihae* *dibantai kihae shipper*

**BabyKiHae98** : okedeh chinguuu ;;)

**Snackie** : mimi ge? Ohoooo! Ditunggu aja ne^^

**Leenahanwoo** : *bantuin masukin cicek* ._.v

**Anonymouss** : itu pala gede isinya apa dulu nih wkwwk #plak mochi? Ditunggu ajaaa. Soalnya jaerin juga ada ide buat nistain zhoury *ketawa bareng lalet*

**Hikari** : jaerin teh KMS.. *mendadak sunda* wkwk :p taetem buat edisi puasa aja gimana? ;;)

**Cloud3024** : wuu maunya eonni :p ini siapa sih castnya? U.u

**Fardil** : bahahah makasih makasih… aduh jadi terharu | kyu : lebay deh anak guweh = Jaerin : biarin,gini2 kan anak appa kyunnie muahaha #abaikan

**viiaRyeosom** : onyu dulu ya eon:) iwon? Wakaakkak seru tuh kayaknya.. etapi iwon bukannya yg mecin itu kan ya? #apasih -_-

* * *

**Review lagi ayooo biar jaerin lanjutin ini ff ;;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeje's blog.(jaejoong)**

**.**

**.**

**Lelaki TULEN !**

**tadi gue baru pulang dari jalan-jalan ama (maaf yang jomblo) PACAR**

**karena begitu mampusnya ngelilingin mall,cuman buat beli minyak goreng,gue langsung tiduran di kamar**

**abis tiduran dikit, gue masuk kamar mandi,terus gue ngaca**

**sambil ngerapiin rambut, ngga lama. . . . . . gue bertanya-tanya.**

**TAMPANG GUE KAYAK CEWEK YA?**

.

**Tragedi ini dimulai ketika gue mau jemput MAMA MIAKU alias Ibuku,**** yang abis nabung di Bank Ada deh, mau tau aja lo ! , **

**diperkirakan tanggal 16-03-2011 **

**sekitar jam duabelasan siang**

**pas gue mau masuk,...**

**yah karena agak buru-buru,gue ngga lepas helm,dan si satpam bukain pintu, sambil mengucap kalimat gaib yang buat gue pengen guling-gulingan di atas rel kereta api**

**dia bilang** **" SELAMAT SIANG MBAK, ADA YANG BISA SAYA BANTU?"**

***syokk !**

.

**dan itu bukan yang terakhir buat Pria kece kayak gue di panggil mbak**

**tragedi yang gue kasi judul, TRAGEDI ASAM URAT, eeh maaf ngga nyambung ding.**

**yang bener ****TRAGEDI DISANGKA CEWEK SAMA ORANG**** dan disingkat ****TDCSO**

**TDCSO terjadi lagi di tanggal 29 bulan yang sama (seinget gue siih)**

**ceritanya gue lagi beli Tinta print,buat apa?. buat printer laaah goblok !**

**seperti biasa, karena agak ehm buru-buru,gue ngga lepas helm'**

**dan disaat gue masuk, semuanya normal**

**saat gue jalan , semuanya masih normal**

**saat gue berak dicelana semuanya emang normal gue rasa**

.

**ketidak normalan terjadi ketika, ada ibu-ibu sama dua orang anaknya, yang satu cowok gendut, dan yang satu masih bayi.**

**disini si ibu ngobrol ama anaknya yang gendut**

**"kakakmu suka ngga yang ini?" kata siIbu**

**"mungkin bu, tapi kitakan ngga tau ukurannya, coba tanya kakak di sana, kayaknya kakinya sama" kata si gendut kampret bau amis itu !**

**gue yang ngerasa bedebag-bedebig (suara jantung)**

**gugup ketika mereka mendekati gue, karena tau gue bakal di kira cewek lagi**

**gue akhirnya ngebuka kaca helm gue sedikit ke atas, biar keliatan gantengnya.**

**.**

**pas si ibu mendekat, dia bilang, "maaf, bisa coba pakek sandal ini?"**

**gue " ii..iiyaa bole buk"**

**abis nyobain sandal biru di tambah bunga-bunga pink di pinggiran atas sandal**

**gue agak lega, kayaknya si ibu uda tau kalo gue cowok ganteng**

**si ibu langsung bilang makasih, dan si ibu pergi menjauhi ketampanan gue**

**ngga seberapa jauh , **

**si Ibu berbalik dan teriak ke arah gue ****"MAAF MBAK, BERAPA NOMER KAKINYA ?"**

**gue ngeliat kebelakang, dan ngga ada orang,di belakang gue. Pengen gue teriakin tuh ibu-ibu yang nanya ****'TIGA DELAPAN BUUKK...! KECILKAN?,PUAAS BUUK?'****. Tapi gue batalin dan yang keluar adalah kalimat lembut persis waria keselek Botol Aqua, ****"tiga puluh delapan buk, saya permisi ya buk "**** ditambah senyum layaknya Miss Indonesia asal comberan.**

.

**dan hari ini, kejadian TDCSO itu terulang lagi**

**tepat hari ini tanggal 14 juni 2011 **

**gue dan (maaf yang jomblo) PACAR GUE, pergi ke Bank(samarkan jadi BANK UNYU),**

**sampai di Bank UNYU, (maaf yang jomblo) PACAR GUE langsung turun, dan masuk ke BANK UNYU**

**di sini niat gue mau ngebuka helm sebelum masuk**

**tapi, pas gue mau buka helm**

**mas-mas tukang parkirnya manggil dengan nada sopan penuh cinta**

**"MAAF MBAK, MOTORNYA BISA DI MAJUIN DIKIT?"**

**gue pun** ***SYOOOOKKKKK !**

.

**yang mau nanya, **

**jawabannya ini :**

**HELM GUE WARNA ITAM !**

**BANYAK STIKER YANG SANGAR TERLIHAT !**

**TAMPANG GUE LEBIH SANGAR DARI OLGA !**

.

**KURANG APA LAGI?,TELOR BEBEK SEMUAANYA !,BISANYA CUMAN MANGGIL MBAK ! ,MINYAK TANAH SEMUA !, SEMUT MERAH !, COMBERAN COCONUT ! ,MIE AYAM ! ,BATAGOR ! ,ULAR KARET !**

.

**SEKIAN POSTINGAN GUE !**

**SALAMAT MALAM !**

* * *

Wakakak jaerin ngakak loh buat ini, idenya dapet dari piku yang dikasih uke jaerin yaitu pas tante jeje pake wig dan mukanya mirip Barbie doll! hihihi

Ripiuw semua jaerin baca,tapi mian jaerin gabisa balesin satu-satu *deep bow* request-an dari readers masih jaerin keep. Nanti bakal jaerin bikin kok tenang aja.

Well, berminat review lg? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooman's blog.**

**.**

**.**

**indomie story.**

Kamis kemarin gue bikin status di Facebook,buat ngumpulin cerita-cerita karangan artis-artis SMent versi iklan mie di televisi. Pas gue buka pesan alhamdulillah lumayan banyak yang ngirim cerita absurd temen-temen. gue sampai ngkakak guling-guling bacanya. Tapi hal yang tersulit adalah milih cerita mana yang mau gue masukin ke sini, salah-salah pilih gue bisa di mutilasi. Gue langsung galau tingkat Kecamatan -_-

.

Cerita-cerita-nya di sini ngga ada maksud menjatuhkan,dan ini hanya sekedar buat lucu-lucu-an

Selamat membaca ^_^

**-Kyunnie babynya Ming**

DULU AKU SUKA MAKAN INDOMIE TAPI SEMUA BERUBAH SETELAH SESEORANG MENASEHATIKU "KYU, KELAK KAMU AKAN JADI ORANG YANG BLAK-BLAK KAN", LALU AKU MENJAWAB "PAK ADA UPIL". INI CERITAKU

**-suho papanya exo K**

dulu aku bela belain jalan kaki cuma buat beli indomie di toko depan komplek perumahanku,  
karna sekarang aku udah punya motor, jadi aku ke toko nya pake motor lah ! gilak aja jalan kaki ! capek woi !  
ini crita indomie ku, mana critamu?

**-wookie chef love sungie hyung pabbo**

ini cerita aku :  
dulu waktu aku kecil indomie itu bungkus nya tidak begini. tapi sekarang setelah aku besar kok bungkus indomienya jadi begini...  
ini ceritaku..

-**chulrella rindu cina oleng**

Sebelum makan indomie, hangeng ku nelpon..kita ngomong di telpon berjam jam..terus sampe indomienya dingin dan gak enak lagi untuk di makan..aku buang deh indomienya..ga jadi deh makan indomie  
ini cerita indomie aku, apa dong cerita indomie kamu

**-luhan-tu **

dulu waktu aku SMA aku jualan pulsa, pas aku kuliah aku jg jualan pulsa, karena aku selalu ngitung duit pulsa yang bnyak sekali jadi aku gak sempat makan, tapi karena uang pulsa ku banyak jd aku beli indomie 1 bungkus saja. trus aku makan.. itu ceritaku apa cerita mu... :)

-**Onew**** loveydovey with chicken **

dulu waktu sma aku pernah mau masakin mie indomie buat temen2 ku..  
tapi ga pernah jadi..  
ini ceritaku kalo kamu?

**-****Hae**** fishy luphluph nyuk monkey**

Ini cerita INDOMIE gue . Cekidot »»»»

Waktu itu gue masih duduk di bangku SMA . Tau kagak SMA . SMA itu lanjutan dari SMP dan SMP lanjutan dari SD .  
Udah gue mau cerita fokus Tentang indomie

Waktu gue di sma  
Badan gue kurus kerontang kayak ikan teri di jemur dan diasinin

Temen gue kasihan dan memberi gue saran bagaimana cara ngisi badan gue , minimal dia bilang badan gue mirip ade rai *wew*  
Dan saran dari temen gue dia nyuruh gue untuk makan mie tiap tengah malam . Bukanya gue kagak mau makan mie . Tapi gue parno'an kalo udah tengah malem .  
Tapi gue usahain untuk makan mie  
Dan gue beli mie andalan gue  
Yaitu INDOMIE rasa KARI AYAM

Dan gue pun makan INDOMIE di tengah malem pertama

#hari pertama gue biasa aja makn tu INDOMIE , seperti biasa sangat enak sekali

#hari kedua , gue makan INDOMIE tengah malem bareng HYUKKIE gue soalnya kami berdua lagi nonton RING TINJU di salah satu channel tv dan juga rasanya seperti biasa enakkk

#hari ketika , gue makan INDOMIE sendirian dan ketika itu malem jum'at kliwon gue sendirian *anjirr merinding gue * suara lolongan anjing terdengar . Gue ketakutan .

Dan memang guenya lagi sial . Jendela gue kayak ada yg ngelempar pakai kerikil kecil . Dan konsen jendela gue pun bergetarr . Dan tak lama dari itu , suara tante KUNTI pun menyusul . Gue sangat terkejut .

INDOMIE yg gue makan belum gue sentuh  
Gue ketakutan , gue terdiam dan melongok ke tipi gue  
Semakin lama tante KUNTI suaranya makin seneng , dan tiba² tante KUNTI sedihh dan menangis

Gue tak bisa ngapa-gapain  
Dan untung saja kakak gue belum tidur  
Gue panggil kakak gue dan gue makan tu INDOMIE ampe abis dan gue tidur  
Gue tidur pun masi di intai oleh TANTE KUNTI itu  
Gue masi merinding  
Tante KUNTI pindah ke luar jendela gue  
Gue nakin takut  
Gue sangat parno '

*endinggg

Ke esokan harinya gue kapok makn INDOMIE tengah malem .  
Rasanya gue mau mutilasi tu temen gue yg saranya kagak masuk akal  
Guepun beli obat pengisi badan  
Dan badan gue pun berisi waktu itu

*inti / kesimpulan :  
• Gue saranin jangan makan INDOMIE tengah malem , hati² setan juga penasaran apa itu rasanya INDOMIE . dan setelah itu anda akan di ganggunya apalagi jangan makan INDOMIE waktu malam jum'at KLIWON

• Gue saranin INDOMIE bukanlah cara untuk menggemukan badan kita , INDOMIE hanya mengganjal perut lapar kita . Jangan percaya kata temen gue yg bilang makan mie tengah malem bisa bikin badan gemuk , itu adalah siasat dia untuk jebak gue

• Dan menurut gue mie paling enak di dunia emang INDOMIE , ini memang benar² definisi gue

Ini ceritaku  
Apa ceritamuuuuuuuu ?

**-xiumin semox**

malam itu, karena perut ku lapar langsung deh kepikiran buat masak indomie.  
waktu mie siap di santap, tiba" teman ku sms tanya soal presentasi besok.  
langsung deh aku lihat tugas ku di meja, karena ke asyikan ngerjain tugas jadi lupa deh mau makan indomie, karena udh dingin ya udh gak jadi aku makan,aku buang deh indomienya, terus adek ku bilang sarimie soto koya lebih enak dari indomie ya udh aku masak sarimie aja. akhirnya perut aku kenyang makan sarimie soto koya. ini cerita siapa? mana cerita ku?

**-Taetem imut tak tertandingi**

dlu kalo mau mkan indomi gak ada yg marah...

tpi smenjak tgl di asrama kalo mau msak indomie harus kena marah dulu sma pnjaga kantin...

itu crita indomi ku...

**-Kai**** dekil tapi kyut**

Dulu pas aku jadi orang kaya,aku sering makan indomie. Tapi

sekarang ...

"PAAK MINTAAK PAAK,PAAK MINTAK INDOMIE-NYA PAAK"

itu ceritaku..

**-Henly mochi tugeder with mimi ge**  
Ceritaku : dulu adek aku suka makan bubur bayi yg aku seduhin. Dan aku pun masak indomie buat aku sendiri. Eeh adek aku pinter, malah dia minta indomie aku. Jd ny kami tukeran. Aku makan bubur bayi dan dia makan indomie panas2 tuh. Sampe motong lidahnyo. Kriiik -''

**-Changmin anaknya yunjae**

Kalo malam perut qu sering kriuk kriuk..  
Krna lauk abis, aq masak deh indotwitc (Indomi Telur Cabe Rawit)

...  
In crita qu..hhe

**-Zhoumi tinggi makannya mochi**

dulu sewaktu pulang sekolah, apalagi kalo pulangnya cepet  
Temen2 sering banget main ke rumah aku..  
Kami masak indomi kari ayam bersama dan saling bercengkrama..  
Tapi semenjak lulus SMA semua terasa berbeda..  
Itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?

**-Minho keroro**

dulu waktu aq SMA,, Aq sering telat k sekolah gara2 telat bangun... sampe2 suatu pagi ibu ku membangunkanku dg menyiram kuah indomie k mukaku.. ini ceritaku..!

**-Sunny**** aegyo **

waktu kecil,,aku suka banget makan indomie goreng...

dan suatu hari,,q mau masak tu indomie eeh tau tau nya gas kompor q abis...

ya udah q beli deh d toko sebelah,..q pasang deh tu gas ke kompor..

q nyalain kompor,,tek tek... DUAAAR ! #%$#$%...

kompor mledak,,..dah rumah q rata dgn tanah,,..skrg yg tersisa hnya sebungkus indomie...

itu crita indah indomie ku..  
.q gak butuh crita kalian,,q butuh biaya pengobatan q..!

**-ice prince sicca**

Wktu itu badan aku kan langsing bget yah

( ื▿ ืʃƪ) , trus aku pgen gemukin badan yah

biar kya SYAHRINI O̷̴̷̴̐ﻬO̷̴̷̴̐ gitu yah,

dan temen ku blg k aku yah

makan indomie sehari 3x, ternyata bdan aku kgemukan yah,

bnyak lemak dan gas beracun d dlam tubuh ku yah.

Akhirnya aku ga mau lagi mkan indomie yah,

alhamdulillah yah

aku sukses di pintu kematian (˘⌣˘)

Ini crita ku, aku ga mau dger crita kamu tuh.

**-Amber temennya ember**

.tengah malam tiba2 lapar.  
Jadi q buka lemari berharap mash ada indomie.  
Ehh...rupanya indomie abis trus cuma ad mie sedap.  
Trus gue masak, wahhh rupanya rasanya nendang, ya udah gue blik tendang.  
Ya...mie nya tumpah.  
Ga jadi mkan deh.

Itu bodohku, apa bodohmu?

**-Luna**** twinnya luna maya**

Waktu itu aku beli Indomie, aku ditipu sama bungkusnya  
Gambar dibungkusnya ada  
telurnya, ada paha ayam dll ..  
Saat aku buka kemasannya ...  
cuma ada Mie dan bumbunya  
Sejak dibohongin Indomie  
Aku gak mau lagi beli Indomie  
Ini Ceritaku, Aku gak mau dengar ceritamu .

**-Sooyoung**** mama (re : sayang mama)**

Dulu Waktu aku kuliah di jepang kangen banget Indomie karena masih ada 1 bungkus indomie akhir nya ane masak Eh Tiba2 ada temen ane datang bawa Pizza  
akhirnya Mie indomie gwa buang deh

ini ceritaku,mana ceritamu

**-Kangin**** udah wamil**

pada suatu hari ada dua orang pencuri yang sangat meresahkan dunia,mereka adalah pencuri air panas.  
mereka mencuri air panas menggunakan pesawat terbang,dan saat akan melewati ladang mie Duaaaaaaaarrrrrr air panasnya tumpah dan jadilah "indomie"  
#sekali lagi pake penekanan  
DAN JADILAH INDOMIE  
itu ceritaku. . . *.*  
#ngook ngook ngook ngook

**-siwonnie**** kuda **

waktu aku pegi camping, malamalam aku kelaparan, jadi aku keluar tenda, pergi kekaki gunung, cari warung mw beli indomie, pas dwarung pertama, indomieny g dijual, sampe warung ketujuh, ga ad juga yang jual indomie, akhirnya aku makan mie sedap, rasa kari ny nendang bangt, ternyata, mie sedap lebih enak, akhirnya sampe sekarang ak makan mie sedap terus, it cerita indomie ku, cerita indomie mu apa?

* * *

**Ada apa ini? mana cerita Indomienya?**

**kok malah ada blak-blakan-lah**

**jual pulsa lah**

**tugas persentase lah**

**ada yang cerita horor-lah**

**MANA PENGALAMAN MENARIK-NYA ?**

**PANATAS AJA NGGA ADA IKLAN YANG NGELIPUT CERITA KALIAN !**

**APA-APAAN INI !**

ini pengalaman yang ngga nyambung banget

Tapi Asli random abis cerita mereka gue aja ngakak ngangkang baca pesan-pesan dari mereka kreatif abis nih

thanks buat partisipasi lo semua.

.

dan gue dapat bonus cerita Indomie yang sebenarnya ngga nyambung juga tapi romantis abis menurut gue soalnya ini nafas-nafasnya kayak kisah nyata gitu.

* * *

**krystal dan ceritanya :**

Dulu waktu gue masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP gue ama dia berteman biasa namun perasaan gue ke dia lebih dari teman biasa,yaap gue suka ama dia,tapi gue ngga bilang karena gue cewek dan katanya dulu cewek ngga bole nembak cowok,dan gue emang ngga berani nembak dia  
semenjak SMA gue mulai mikirin dan rindu ngga terkira ama dia,walau ada beberapa cowok yang berusaha masuk ke hati gue,gue tetap aja masih mikirn dia  
gue ama dia beda SMA gue masuk SMA _ini gue sensor _dan dia juga masuk ke _gue sensor lagi_  
saat kelas 2 SMA dia pindah ke pulau _yang gue sensor. _gue ama dia jadi ngga ketemu. kalau gue rindu ama dia dan selalu mikirin dia itu membuat perut gue lapar lalu gue beli aja indomie di warung depan  
itu ceritaku ...

* * *

**Pas gue baca ulang**  
**ASLI NGGA NYAMBUNG BANGET!**  
**EMANG APA URUSANNYA RINDU LO AMA INDOMIE?**  
**EMANGNYA DIA SUKA MAKAN INDOMIE?**  
**EMANGNYA MUKA DIA MIRIP TELOR DI BUNGKUSAN INDOMIE? **

sekian dah kumpulan cerita-cerita-nya **sekali lagi** di sini ngga ada maksud menjatuhkan,dan ini hanya sekedar buat lucu-lucu-an

.

**Srruuupp~srruppp :)**

Leave a reply – Share to..

**yang nggak punya blog bisa komen dengan cara berkomentar sebagai (name/URL) terus masukin deh nama dan URL profil pesbuk atau twitter kamu.. Mari berkomen dengan meninggalkan jejak:)**

* * *

KEJUTAN! GIMANA? OM SOOMAN DULU YAK BARU CAST-CAST MEMBER YANG LAIN WAKAKAKAK. DEMI APAPUN TIBA-TIBA AJA KEPIKIRAN BUAT BIKIN NIH ORANG KOCAK._.V**  
**

Thanks for review di ch 4&5 :**  
**

**Lee EunGun - Snackie - Anonymouss - Park Je Hee a.k.a NaHaZa - Henry Park - cloud3024 - hikari - frankiezcrazy - BabyKiHae98 - Jung Min sun - Snacky - Guest.  
**

Thanks juga buat yang udah ngefav ini ff. yg udah ngefav jaerin juga jadi author favorite mihihi gomawoyo *terharu* *tissue berantakan***  
**

**mind to review more? *kecup basah*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ket : dongie (donghyun –bf)**

Mimi-ge's blog.

**.**

**.**

**Sekolah Dasar in Love**

gue bakal cerita kisah SD gue.

Gue sesekali mau cerita yang cinta-cinta-an dikit aah

biar blog nista gue, sedikit ada bunga-bunga-aroma-percintaan gituuu

kisah cinta yang gue miliki, ngga semenarik cerita radityadika ato penulis lainnya

cerita gue datar, tapi ngga datar-datar amat. Nahloh cemana pulak tuh?. Pokoknya ngga datar tapi datar !.

nama para makhluk disini gue samarkan,demi masa depan mereka.

**CEWEK YANG DITAKSIR**

Dulu gue ngga langsung aja tinggal di China, gue dilahirin di wuhan,hubei, tempatnya para pendekar sakti tercipta, kayak gue. Terus gue pindah ke Seoul. selama enam tahun gue di Seoul, pas gue mau masuk SD kelas satu, gue balik lagi ke wuhan,hubei, disana prestasi gue bisa dibilang top markotop. Karena Bos Tiang listrik (baca : Bapakku) pindah kerjaan Kelas dua SD gue dipindahin ke Seoul,disini gue masuk ke SD sment tempatnya deket rumah gue, kata Ibuk biar hemat ongkos,dan disini cerita (ehm) cinta gue bermula

.

gue datang sebagai anak baru diSD sment, mau ngga mau gue harus ngenalin diri ke mereka

karena gue ganteng atau apalah namanya, gue agak gugup buat nyebutin nama gue

''na-na-nama saya Zh-mi-'' tiba-tiba ada suara memotong perkenalan gue

''MIMI YA?KAYAK NAMA CEWEK!'' perkenalan gue dipotong ama anak kayak monyet yang duduk dipojokan kelas

sekelas tertawa dan gue, sebagai korban yang terhina, langsung buruan gue ralat.

"nama saya Zhou Mi,SEKIAN"

Ibu guru mempersilahkan gue duduk di tempat duduk no dua dari depan, disaat gue mau duduk

gue ngeliat siswa imut berpipi chubby ngeliatin gue.

Dia senyum kearah gue dan gue -_- diem kayak kambing congek

waktu gue SD dulu, gue emang anti dengan yang namanya cowok-imut. Well,gue emang menyimpang-.-

Gue baru aja duduk beberapa menit,dan bel istirahat berguncang

karena gue belum punya temen, jadi gue diem aja dikelas sambil gambar Majin Buu tokoh di film kartun Dragonball

Gue lagi asik gambar, tiba-tiba datang tiga orang cowok imut nenteng bungkusan makanan

gue yang ngga kenal mereka diem aja

di antara mereka ada cowok rambut merah yang gue ngga tau namanya.

.

"HENLY!" teriak temennya dari pintu kelas, terus yang berdiri,cowok yang senyum ama gue tadi, mereka langsung ngilang kayak asap, kenapa gue bilang asap? karena Naruto kalo ngilang suka ada asapnya...ah sudahlah jangan di bahas

kita lanjut cerita

Henly henly paling ngga gue tau namanya

Info dia yang lebih jelas gue dapat dari kakak yang tinggal deket rumah gue, dia masih kelas enam

jadi uda tau kalo ada siswa ato siswi yang ehm-ehm gimana gitu.

.

gue uda satu semester di sana, dulu bukan semester, tapi Cawu

gue uda kenal dia, dia juga uda kenal gue. Tapi...

Tapi gue ngga pernah ngobrol bareng ama dia,

kalo ngobrol-pun durasinya ngga lama-lama amat

contohnya kalo lagi ada tugas kelompok, dan gue sekelompok ama dia

"eh lo kerjain yang ini ya"

gue jawab "iya henly-ah" dan percakapaanpun selesai

IYA GUE TAU GUE GOBLOK !

.

**KELAS 5**

kelas lima SD gue uda beraniin diri buat deketin dia,

dulu kalo kita deketin cewek, suka diledekin ama temen-temen, biasanya di tulis dipapan tulis

contoh - DIA CS KAMU

dan gue salah satu korban gosip ngga senonoh tersebut

suatu hari gue ngeliat si-Henly lagi duduk dipinggiran taman,sendirian. SENDIRIAN !

tanpa pikir panjang,gue dengan gaya sok berani, deketin dia dan sedikit berbasa basi

"Henly-ah,minjam pulpen dong"

'ambil aja di laci meja gue'

''ohh,iya deh entar pas bel masuk, lo ngapain di sini''

belom selesai Henly jawab pertanyaan gue, ada teriakan dari jendela kelas

ciiiieeeeeeeee mimi ama henly pacaran

MAMPUS RUPANYA DARI TADI GUE DILIATIN !

henly malu terus lari

dan gue malu terus telanjang bulat. Eh ngga

gue diem sok cool aja

dengan santai gue masuk kelas, dan mendapati papan tulis bertuliskan

**ZHOUMI**

**CS**

**HENLY**

**DIBUMBUI GAMBAR HATI TIAP PINGGIRNYA**

**.**

**KELAS ENAM**

Sejak kejadian di kelas lima

gue agak ngga enak buat deketin henly, gue takut dia marah

dan temen gue berinisiatif bantu gue, namanya disamarkan jadi Dongie (anjriiit nama asli dia ngga seunyu ini !)

Dongie ngomong dengan nada sok dewasa

"bagaimana kalo anda buat surat permintaan maaf"

"surat cinta?" gue sewot

"YOII" kata "yoi" dari nada Dongie terdengar kayak Rapper mencret

(sebentar ya, gue agak ngga ikhlas dengan nama Dongie)  
.

oke lanjut

.

setelah bercumbu dengan Dongie,

gue jadi pengen buat surat cinta yang ngga biasanya

isinya begini

**henly-ah gue mau minta maaf sama lo, gue tau kok kesalahan gue kemarin udah ngebuat lo jadi malu,gue pengen lo kayak dulu lagi ga ngejauhin gue. Maafin gue ya hen..**

entah kenapa, pas gue baca ulang, kayak surat yang ngga biasa,tapi terlalu biasa banget

gue suru Dongie buat ngirim tuh surat

surat uda dikirim dan besoknya gue dapat balesan, emang sih bukan balasan surat.

tapi Dongie datang tergesa-gesa sambil ngelempar surat ke muka gue

"napa Dongie?dia marah ya?"

"LO LUPA BUAT NAMA PENGIRIM BEGOK !"

gue cuman bisa tepok pantat, kenapa pantat?karena sekarang gue ngerasa otak gue dipantat

.

Surat kedua menyusul

dan isinya tetep surat yang ngga biasa

**Hen,yg ngirim surat kemaren itu gue, Zhou Mi.**

entah kenapa, gue jadi tambah begok

kertas segede A4

gue isi kalimat gitu doang?

SUNGGUH SURAT YANG SUPER LUAR BIASA !

**PERPISAHAN**

gue uda selesai menuntut ilmu di SD

dan sekarang acara perpisahan

gue udah dari kelas dua, suka ama Henly

tapi karena ketakutan gue terhadap COWOK-IMUT.

gue ngga pernah ngungkapin ke dia

selama lima tahun gue suka ama dia. KAMPRET BANCI BENER GUE

gue cuman berani nyapa dia dan ngobrol lama, gue ngga pernah ngungkapin yang gue rasain

gue aja ngga tau mau bilang apa?

Perpisahan gue berjalan dengan penuh air mata

**TERUTAMA AIR MATA PENYESALAN GUE**

gue hanya bisa ngeliat cowok yang gue suka, lalu lalang didepan gue

tanpa dia tau apa yang gue rasain

semuanya udah masuk SMP pilihan mereka dan gue ngga tau Henly masuk kemana

info tentang dia-pun uda ilang dimakan zaman.

.

penyesalan ngga bakal bisa gue perbaikin sebaik mungkin

tapi gue yakin penyesalan bisa buat gue belajar

kalo gue harus berani ngelakuin yang gue mau

Leave a Reply

**yang nggak punya blog bisa komen dengan cara berkomentar sebagai (name/URL) terus masukin deh nama dan URL profil pesbuk atau twitter kamu.. Mari berkomen dengan meninggalkan jejak:)**

* * *

ampuni saya zhoury shipper karena ur biased ga bisa bersatu._.v jaerin bikin ini ngebut. Maaf aja kalo ada typo atau mungkin banyak typonya. Hadoo jaerin lg stress grgr mantengin ppdb nih haff. Mau masuk smk aja ribet huwee.

Thanks for review di FF "HBD eaaah Qaqaqzz special1004" :

**epthy. - therany - Guest(Anonymouss) - Guest - Clous3024 - kanginbrother - Henry Park - ****anniesah66 - **and…. Special for GaemGyu4071 : saya memang terinspirasi dari raditya dika sm si poconggg jadi ya bgitu deh haha makasih loh ya kritikannya:)

Thanks for review di ch 6 :

**Cloudyeye , Guest, cloud3024, Guest(Anonymouss), Henry Park, Jojo Hye-Xung, anniesah66, Park Je Hee a.k.a NaHaZa, viiaRyeosom.**

**.  
**

**.  
**Belajarlah untuk menghargai hasil karya orang lain. ayo lestarikan kebiasaan mereview(?) hihi. Review ne?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sebenernya ini terusan kemarin cuma beda latar dan tokoh. **

**Donghyun(bf)'s blog.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucky luke.**

SMP atau bisa dibilang Sekolah Menengah Pertama, disini,tekat pertama gue mau ngerubah diri jadi yang lebih baik. Yeeaah kalimat MERUBAH-DIRI-JADI-YANG-LEBIH-BAIK emang sering gue ucapin dan ngga pernah terjadi sekalipun, yang terjadi malah ,gue makin ganteng.

Gue masuk SMP (disamarkan) Negeri Seoul, lagi-lagi ini pilihan ibuk gue,dengan alasan yang sama **"BIAR HEMAT ONGKOS"**, gue ngga ngebayangin kalo ibuk gue yang milihin jodoh, mungkin Dia bakal nunjuk ke arah Master Limbad, sambil berkata "Dia-kan makan beling, jadi kamu bisa hemat nasi dan lauk". Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, didapatlah acara gue dan Limbad bergandengan tangan, berjalan diatas karpet bertabur pecahan kaca diiringi alunan musik menegangkan dan teriakan orang, kayak acara The Master ...  
JRRRRRRRRREEENNNNG...LIMBAD... DONGHYUN...  
LIMBAD... DONGHYUN...  
LIMBAD ...DONGHYUN.  
yang ending-nya gue harus di-opname dirumah sakit. TAMAT

**1 Until 2**  
kelas satu,gue adalah orang yang hidup damai, gue ngejalanin hari gue seperti biasa, makan dengan tangan dan berak dengan pantat, yang paling normal adalah gue berpikir pakai pantat.  
kelas satu gue aman, karena di-tahun ini, kelas tiganya baik-baik.  
Lain halnya disaat gue naik kekelas dua, dan para anak kelas dua naik ke-kelas tiga  
hidup gue yang lancar bak comberan di-Got, telah terhambat oleh pembalut yang dibuang sembarangan ke selokan,  
kelas tiga yang sekarang Serem-serem, di-Bangku SMP, kalo dia cowok dan berkalung,berarti dia uda punya nyali buat gaya-gayaan,dan berarti pula,kalo dia itu uda berani dengan siapa aja, dan berarti lagi dia UDA BERANI MALAK-IN ANAK KELAS SATU DAN DUA. MALAKIN MONEY bin DUIT !.

gue cuman bisa tepok jidat

gue yang pada dasarnya ngga bisa bela diri, hanya bisa sembunyi dibawah ketiak sendiri.  
kadang gue nontonin semua DVD Jet-Lee dan Jackie-Chan, dengan maksud ingin mengambil beberapa gerakan kungfu mereka.  
gue nonton Jet-Lee dua jam dan seiring film, gue ikutin gerakan dia  
Jet-Lee nendang, - gue ikut nendang  
Jet-Lee salto - gue diem aja, solnya takut kejedot lantai  
Jet-Lee ngelakuin tendangan seribu bayangan - gue ikut tendangan seribu bayangan, alhasil kaki gue keram dan musti di bawa ketukang urut.

Di-SMP gue punya cara tersendiri biar, uang jajan gue ngga berkurang karena abang preman  
Trik yang ini,gue kasi nama Berkorbanlah Demi Teman.  
lo salah sangka, kalo gue yang berkorban,  
yang berkorban disini adalah temen gue, ato bisa dibilang KORBAN GUE  
yang paling cocok jadi korban gue adalah Danar.  
contoh trik-nya  
Preman SMP : "eehh lo yang Putih"  
gue : "iya ba-ba-ba-bang, a-a-a-ada apa ya ba-ba-bang?  
Preman SMP : "beli rokok dong"  
gue : "sa-saya ngga punya rokok bang"  
Preman SMP : " Beli dong BEGOOKK!"  
gue : "du-du-du-duitnya bang?"  
Preman SMP : " DUIT LOH BEGOOK !" teriak bang Preman,ke telinga gue.  
gue : " IYA BAAAAAAANG !" kebirit lari  
dan disinilah Trik gue berjalan, gue langsung masuk ke-kelas, nyariin Sehun.  
gue : "hun minjem duit, gue disuruh buk D.O motocopy buku,jadi gue sekalian mau beli pulpen"  
Sehun: "nah? duit loh mana?"  
gue : "tadi gue dipalakin abang preman"  
Sehun : "oohh, makanya ! lo jangan lewat tempat nongkrong anak kelas tiga"  
gue : "hihihihi iya hun" jawab gue cengengesan  
Sehun : " Nih, besok balikin ya"  
gue : "siiip" gue langsung lari kewarung,duitnya gue beliin rokok buat abang preman  
gue tau gue emang jahat, tapi Sehun-kan anak orang kaya, duit jajan-nya aja 40.000 sehari  
buseett  
kalo duit gue sehari segitu, dapat permen berapa ya?  
Sehun juga kadang manfaatin gue  
dia lagi suka cewek dan gue dijadiin Pak Pos-nya Sehun.  
Ponsel belum ngetreen bener di-zaman-batu-ini.  
Tiap seminggu sekali,gue bertugas,nyelipin surat kebuku-cewek-yang-disukai-Sehun, namanya siapa yua... kepo deh ah.  
dan Misi yang gue lakuin selalu berhasil.

**KELAS TIGA**  
kelas tiga di SMP merupakan puncak kejayaan buat gue,

Terbebas dari abang Preman.

Sehun yang dulu suka ama *nama disensor*, ngga berhasil dapatin *nama disensor*, karena *nama disensor coret seorang cowok uda punya pacar dari kelas satu.  
dan kisah cinta gue?  
Di-SMP gue ngerasa ngga ada orang yang gue suka, bukannya cewek SMP ngga cantik ato baik-baik  
gue lagi ngerasa keren aja hidup sendirian  
layaknya sang koboi yang lagi sendirian seperti Film Lucky Luke  
SMP kelas tiga gue ngerasa normal,gue melihara poni (bukan kuda poni) kalo sekarang dibilang gaya rambut kangen band.  
gue ngejalanin hidup gue, seperti kelas satu yang sangat normal  
makan-tidur-makan-tidur-berak-berak-berak. Kenapa gue berak terus? Gue juga ngga tau kenapa.

lanjut. . .

Cowok Normal di SMP adalah :  
1. Pulang sekolah ngga dijemput Orang Tua  
2. kalo makan, suap sendiri. _ !_  
Naik angkot, ngga duduk di kursi penumpang,melainkan BEGENTOL, _do you know_ _begentol? _Begentol adalah istilah buat Bergelantungan di pintu masuk mobil angkot/mobil Bus. Yah kayak monyet.

* * *

Kembali ke masalah cinta-cintaan  
gue hidup sendiri selama di-SMP  
tapi bukan berarti ngga ada cerita cinta  
di-SMP gue ngga menyukai orang lain,tapi. Orang lainnlah yang menyukai gue  
beberapa hari setelah ujian semester satu  
gue merasa di perhatikan oleh orang lain, dan gue ngerasa itu bukan cowok.  
gue ngerasa, setiap gue ngantri makan dikantin gue seperti di-lihatin dari belakang ato samping  
setiap gue jalan gue ngerasa kalo ada makhluk halus disebelah gue (eeh kok malah jadi cerita horror)  
Hidup gue, kayak di teror, gue ngga nyaman  
gue coba selidikin siapa yang ngeliatin gue,dan partner (baca:korban) gue dimisi ini adalah Sehun  
Sehun gue berikan misi, ngejaga posisi gue dari belakang  
dan gue sebagai umpan coret ganteng segar  
Sehun : "eehh lo duduk aja di-kantin,entar gue jagain dari meja sono !" perintah Sehun, dengan nada agen CIA  
Gue : " siap komandan" jawab gue dengan nada kucing ke-injek truk  
selama setengah jam gue duduk dikantin, makanan gue uda ludes masuk perut,dan gue ngga ngeliat Sehun memberikan tanda mara bahaya.  
gue capek duduk,dan mengahampiri Sehun.  
gue : "ngga ada apa-apa ya hun?  
Sehun : "blank hyun,ngga ada apa-apa"  
gue lalu duduk disebelah Sehun,dan ngeliat tempat yang gue dudukin tadi  
gue teriak : "EH BEGOK LO!, INI-KAN JAM ISTIRAHAT,JADI ORANG PADA DI-KANTIN!" gue tepok kepala Sehun dari belakang. Pantesan aje ngga ada orang yang mencurigakan. Seluruh kantin penuh,dengan orang-orang.

**DOORRR**  
Di-hari ke-empat setelah penyelidikan (sekarang gue ngerasa jadi team Termehek-mehek)  
gue ngerasa udah aman, mungkin si-pengintai uda tau kalo keberadaan dia uda terlacak. Padahal Nggak.  
saat bel istirahat ke-dua berbunyi, seperti biasanya, gue langsung lari kekantin, buat ngasi makan perut SIX PACK gue alias BUNCIT.  
pas gue mau ketempat duduk andalan gue, dipojokan kantin  
ada cewek ama temennya yang menghampiri gue  
dia temen sekelas gue, namanya Sulli ama sahabatnya Victoria  
pas gue mau nyuap Indomie selera pedas, yang uda gue pesan  
Sulli datang dan berkata layaknya Drama Korea  
"eh elo Donghyun ya?" tanya Sulli lembut  
"iya", kata gue,menurut gue,dia uda kenal ama gue, tapi kok malah nanya nama gue lagi?  
"Gue suka ama lo. Lo mau ngga jadi pacar gue" tanya Sulli santai  
**"HAAH!"** gue kaget, Mie rebus yang uda masuk mulut, hampir gue semburin ke-luar.  
Sulli berkata dengan lancar,seakan uda dihapalin dari Sulli,terlihat merah, dan wajah gue terlihat pucat.

gue ngga pernah menghadapi adegan penembakan seperti ini,ngebayanginnya aja ngga.  
kalo dilihat, Sulli putih,dan bertubuh imut.  
dan gue kalo dilihat bertubuh imut, berlapis coklat.

gue yang masih ngga percaya dengan perkataan Sulli, diam beberapa menit, dan ngga tau apa yang musti gue lakuin.  
terdengar bisikan dari temen gue,yang juga makan dikantin "terima aja,duitnya banyak tuh".  
dan gue mulai berkhayal, kalo gue pacaran ama Sulli, gue bakal jadi orang kaya, dan akan Bangun sebuah Casino di-Seoul-WWWAAAAAAWWW _IT'S A GREAT DREAM_"  
Tapi pikiran hina itu gue tepis,dan gue mulai berbicara  
Gue : "maaf sul, gue ngga bisa. Gue lagi mau sendiri"  
Sulli : " tapi, gue uda lama,merhatiin lo" Sulli tampak sedih  
Gue : "maaf ya" dalam hati gue berkata "_oooh dia yang ngebuat gue merasa di-teror_"  
gue langsung berdiri, dan pergi membelakangi Sulli  
seperti di Film cinta-cintaan saat si cowok berjalan meninggalkan si-cewek  
lalu gue memalingkan kepala sedikit, gue ngeliat Sulli, dengan tampang kecewa.  
dan gue lihat lagi ke arah meja kantin ANJRIIT!. SISA MIE GUE MASIH BANYAK !.

Gue ngerasa jahat saat ngelakuin hal ini. Bukan soal sisa mie rebus  
tapi karena gue ngga nerima Sulli.  
tapi.. setelah gue pikirin lagi.  
gue akan lebih jahat, kalo nerima dia tanpa perasaan sedikitpun.

dan akhirnya gue-pun tetap memilih menjadi koboi yang sendirian.  
gue memilih sendiri sampai gue dapatin Orang yang ngga beruntung,kenapa ngga beruntung?,karena beliau dapatin gue.

_gue sendirian, gue koboi,gue beruntung, dan gue LUCKY LUKE..._

Leave a reply

* * *

Haha! Mian ada cast ceweknya… btw, tau donghyun kan? Donghyunnya BoyFriend tuh itu juga dikasih tau salah satu readers wkwk.

eiya buat info yg belom tau..

Jaerin itu yeoja, umurnya 15 tahun. nah udah tau kan? ;) KEEP REVIEW NEEE~~~ :D

**Henry park** : kalo gila nanti kabar2in ya #plak. EXO nanti yaaa. Tengkyuh for review mwah

**Anonymouss** : udah belum ya? mnurut mu? ^^ tengkyuh for review mwah

**Guest(hui)** : itu jaerin udah ngasih tau kan? hihi. sama banget ya? haduuu x_x tengkyuh for review mwah

**epthy. ** : jaerin pun pernah kena yg bgitu! ya jadi sekalian aja curhat lewat ff wkwk. tengkyuh for review mwah

**Guest** : ini kayaknya nae eonni cloud3024... :p aku udah duluan bikin status muahahaa *kabur* tengkyuh for review mwah

**thehunhan** : ini udah seru belom? tengkyuhh ;;)

**anniesah66** : kan masih takut.. namanya juga jaman esde kkkk~ tengkyuh for review mwah  
cloudyeye : ah mian gabisa bikin mereka bersatu.. soalnya inikan tanpa plot gitu wkwk. tengkyuh for review mwah

**AbracaForte** : ngakak nya disisain ya,takutnya nanti gabisa ngakak lg kan bahaya :O hihi ne,tengkyuhh. udah kilat belum ini?._.

**Park Je Hee a.k.a NaHaZa** : ini siapa castnya hayooo~ AAAA APPA JAERIN JANGAN DIPELUK-PELUUKKK X[ haha tengkyuh for review mwah

**viiaRyeosom** : eon! aku ngakak baca review eon yg "mamah gege" wkwk. tengkyuh for review mwah

**cloud3024** : hayoo eonni lupa log in wkwk :p


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeong~ castnya… TAEMIN alias TETEM :333

* * *

Cobaan untuk manusia cebol.

Tarawih pertama buat gue tuh merupakan ajang pamer yang nomor satu setiap bulan puasa soalnya kalau ada temen-temen gue yang lagi galau karena ngga tarawih gue dengan bangga bisa teriak **"HARI GINI NGGA TARAWIH,tarawih PERTAMA MEN?!"**

trus gue ketawa-in sekarang semua terasa berbeda.

Berawal dari hari pertama orang-orang tarawih. Yaapp cerita ini terjadi tadi malam

pas gue ngantarin tugas ke rumah pacar gue (maaf gue ulang) **KE RUMAH PACAR GUE!** ,(maaf yang jomblo gue ulang sekali lagi biar nyakitin) **KE RUMAH PAAACCCAR GUEEE! **semuanya masih lancar trus perjalanan gue mau pulang dan berasa hawa-hawa kayak ngga enak gitu, ngga tau kenapa motor gue kayak nenek-nenek tua umur 5 tahun batuk-batuk ngga jelas gitu,dan yang lebih ngga jelas lagi, **NENEK TUA MANA YANG UMUR 5 TAHUN?!. **

Gue yang emang dari lahir uda penakut ngga ketulungan,dan juga gue mau ngejer tempat duduk di masjid biar tarawih gue lebih abdoooll.

dengan santai menghadapi masalah ini. Gue gas aja terus motor matic andalan gue ini tanpa mikirin batuk-batuk-nya si motor

ada sampah menghadang,gue teroboss !

ada orang nyebrang gue klakson !

ada banci lewat, gue tabrak !

oke yang banci tadi gue bohong, mana berani gue nabrak banci,ngeliat dia aja gue uda gemetar,apalagi pegangan tanga... ah sudahlah jangan dibahas.

.

*Lanjut cerita gue*. .

Dengan gaya yang uda mirip valentino Rossi versi coret item pendek dekil bau amis coret Ganteng,gue libas jalan raya dengan teknik 4492, lo tau apa itu 4492 ?. Jangan tanya gue,gue juga asal nulis.

gue liat jarum jam penunjuk jumlah dari massa bensin gue *beeh bahasa gue tinggi men,sayang gue sendiri ngga ngerti*. Waw ternyata bensin gue uda mau habis atau bisa dibilang SUDAH HABIS.

pantas aja motor gue batuk-batuk gue kira dia terserang flu dan gue harap ketemu apotek buat beli Influenza untuk motor gue. Tapi apadaya tangan tak sampai memeluk bulan,meluk tiang listrik aja gue ngga sampai.

.

Gue yang uda tau penyebab kenapa motor gue batuk-batuk yang ternyata bukan karena flu motor

akhirnya gue cari POM bensin terdekat

dan dengan bangga gue persembahkan POM Bensin yang baru aja di tutup

di iringi senyum canda mbak-mbak yang nutup pagar

mbak yang nutup pangar juga sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya "HA~BI~SSSSS".

Gue pun terpesona,bukan dengan mbak yang nutup pagar,tapi gue terpesona dengan gerakan pagar yang lihai tertutup rapat beserta iringan suara rantai yang siap di gembok. Ini pasti telah terjadi konspirasi antara motor dan POM bensin,GUE YAKIN !

.

Gue ngga hilang akal,gue langsung cari penjual bensin eceran buat motor gue yang lagi puasa di malam ini

Gue terus dorong motor gue

Ku lari kehutan kemudian menyanyiku

Ku lari ke pantai, kemudian teriakku

sepi...sepi...dan sendiri aku benci

ingin bingarku mau di pasar

bosan aku dengan penat

enyah saja kau pekat.

ANJRIIT KOK MALAH NULIS PUISI ADA APA DENGAN CINTA?!

*lanjut cerita gue*

Gue lihat ke arah warnet,ada abang-abang berewokan jual bensin eceran.

"Bang !"

"Apa dek?"

"bensin"

"berapa?"

"satu liter aja bang"

"bukan nanya liternya"

"jadi apa bang?"

"gue nanya berapa duit yang lo punya? Harga bensin uda naik Rp.15.000/liter"

_ebuuseettt mahal amat_,gue teriak dalam hati. Ngomong langsung ngeri di tabok

"ngga jadi deh bang,duit gue ngga cukup"

si abang hening,...

gue hening, ...

gue liat mata tuh abang...

si abang juga lihat mata gue ...

dan akhirnya kami menjalin kasih bersama. Tamat.

.

Gue yang ngga jadi beli eceran di tempat tuh abang

akhirnya dorong motor ke tempat yang lebih murahan (kata murahan bukan yang kayak lo pikirin ya)

seperti melihat sebuah cahaya terang dari sudut yang gelap, Gue liat warung yang jual bensin dengan label harga Rp.7000. BUSEEETTTT ini beneran?! tanpa mikirin Asmirandah,gue langsung dorong motor gue kesana dan memberi bukaan puasa Bensin eceran seharga 7000 rupiah di bayar tunai. Alhamdulillah

.

Sekarang gue pulang ke rumah dengan riang gembira

dengan rencana mau ganti baju dan ngejar beberapa rakaat yang tertinggal

gue pacu motor gue secepat labi-labi panggang

sampai gue di rumah gue ketok-ketok pintu sampai ketok jidat bahkan ketok mejik.

tapi tetep aja ngga ada yang buka

gue tanya tetangga sebelah

dengan suka cita bahagia semerbak bunga seroja

si tante bilang ke gue "bapak ama Ibu pergi tarawih,kunci rumah di bawa"

ini semacam cobaan di hari pertama.

.

gue mau nyusul ke masjid...

dengan pakaian gue yang compang-camping kayak gembel metropolitan.

gue takut di kira orang gila cebol,

terus gue di gulung ke dalam sajadah dan di gebukin orang satu masjid yang lagi tarawih.

gue yang ngga tau mau ngapain lagi. Akhirnya galau tingkat Naruto.

.

_**Hikmah yang bisa lo ambil dari tragedi gue diatas. **_

_**janganlah menatap mata abang-abang yang jual eceran dengan harga Rp.15000. **_

_**SEKIAN**_

_**brruuuuum~ ~bruuuuuum**_

_**cheers,tetem.  
**_

* * *

ASEMLEKUM! E-e-eung.. hai._. jaerin balik dari hiatusss *emangsempetblghiatus?-_- abaikan. Ini udah bulan ke berapa ya waks. Mianhae ne jaerin telaaaatttt bingits,maklum… lg asik maen RP-an muehe. Ripiuw udah jaerin baca dan.. jaerin seneng tanggepan positif dari kalian semua :'D maaciw ya :) mian jg gabisa dibalesin._.

CAST SELANJUTNYA? ;;)

Ripiuw ditunggu~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : kai buat jaerin boleh? /plak. punya mamah papahnya. critanya punya jaerin.

ooc,ngaco,abal,hiburan semata. jan ditiru-_-v

* * *

**Kai's blog**

**NIAT BELI BAJU MALAH BELI BUKU**

"Nih duit"

"Buat apa pak?"

"kalau-kalau mau beli baju baru"

Gitu dialog gue sama bokap saat dia ngasih duit buat beli baju lebaran, bokap orangnya agak up to date, di jaman harga barang-barang yang serba naik begini dia tetap aja nyamain harga barang kayak jaman koboi dulu.

Kemarin gue di kasih uang dua ratus rebu buat beli baju, pesen bokap beli kemeja yang bagus dan banyak karena gue cuma punya satu baju kemeja bagus dan selebihnya udah robek-robek, gue tipe orang yang nggak suka beli-beli pakaian, kalaupun beli pasti di saat-saat mau lebaran. Terpaksa pula.

Tapi bokap nggak tau kalau harga kemeja itu semacam mahal dan disuruh beli banyak pula. Raisha,semoga kau tak kecewa dengan papa.

Menurut gue lebaran nggak perlu di identik dengan baju baru, lebaran itu serunya disambut dengan baju putih tahun kemaren dan udah di kasih pemutih selama 30 menit. Kerenkan? Iya emang nggak keren tapi bisa ngemat.

Masalah sebenarnya hari ini gue udah ditanya-tanyain sama bokap tentang baju apa yang udah gue beli, gue diem aja soalnya kalau gue bilang belum beli baju entar malah bokap yang beliin, bukan gue nggak suka dibeliin baju sama bokap tapi baju yang sering dibeliin lebih sering nggak kepakek, bokap suka beliin gue baju yang aneh-aneh. Pernah dulu gue dikasih baju merah terang dan pas gue pakek nggak meccing banget sama kulit exotis gue (IYA ITAM! PUAS!)

akhirnya tuh baju malah bokap yang makek. Sedih sih, tapi kesedihan itu sirna ketika bokap berkata "cocok juga buat bapak. Udah deh nggak jadi buat kamu" "..."

Takut dikasih baju yang belum pasti bakal gue pakek, gue-pun langsung ngeluarin motor buat nyari baju lebaran, karena pacar mudik ke Lampung, mau nggak mau gue pergi sendirian.

Gue mau ngajak orang buat nemenin gue tapi ngajak cewek disaat pacar lagi mudik kesannya kurang setia, dan ngajak cowok malah bikin trauma. Gue trauma ngajak temen-temen cowok nyari baju bareng, kita pernah keliling-keliling nyari baju baru sampai sore belum satupun baju yang ketemu, cape karena nggak ada yang bisa dibawa pulang, akhirnya gue cuma beli sandal. Krik.

Berangkatlah gue ke distro-distro deket rumah, lumayan bajunya nggak norak-norak abis gambar kaosnya juga nggak terlalu banyak, maklum gue ini Mr Simple jadi suka yang simple-simple. OUUUUUUU MISTEERR SIMPEEL SIMPEEEL *joget-joget superjunior*

Jalan sendirian itu ada enak dan nggak enaknya.

Enaknya, lo bebas mau kemana aja nggak ada yang ngelarang dan yang nggak enaknya lo nggak tau mau kemana.

Jalan sendirian juga bikin lo keliatan sedikit begok, kenapa begok? Karena sendirian cuma bisa buat lo diam sepanjang perjalanan dan setiap pergi sendiri gue ngerasa kalau pacar itu perlu. Perlu untuk teman di perjalanan menghilangkan pengaruh waktu.

Nggak lama diperjalanan, mampirlah gue di Scramble, distro daerah Telanaipura, baju disini lumayanlah dua ratus rebu cukup.

Memulai dengan deretan kemeja yang warna-warni gue mulai pilih-pilih tapi ternyata nggak ada yang gue suka dan pindahlah gue kederetan baju-baju favorit gue. Kaos.

Awalnya agak bingung mau pilih kaos yang mana, gue butuh orang untuk ditanyai, kalau nanya mas-mas yang jaga distro gue yakin dia bakal jawab bagus dan karena dia bilang bagus gue pasti langsung suka dan beli, namun beruntunglah disana nggak jual daster, kalau ada daster dan si mas-mas distro bilang cocok maka berlebaranlah gue ala emak-emak dinas pagi (ke toko sayur).

Setelah berlama-lama menjadi orang begok didalam distro maka dapetlah satu kaos item, nggak ada gambar di seluruh hamparan kaos tersebut, ini cocok buat gue.

misi beli baju lebaranpun terselesaikan dengan coret keringat dingin sukses.

Sekarang sisa duit masih ada, gue mau beli baju lagi tapi males nyari-nyari lagi. Nyari baju baru ketempat-tempat berbeda itu sama kayak nyari pacar, nggak ketemu di satu tempat harus pergi nyari ketempat yang lain dan tempat yang lain tadi belum tentu juga pasti disukai.

Bertumpuk rasa malas beli baju, gue pun pergi numpang ngadem di Gramedia. Gramedia udah jadi tempat favorit gue dari SMA apalagi kalau bulan puasa, gue bisa ngabisin waktu berjam-jam cuma buat numpang nga-Ace sekalian baca-baca buku.

Iseng-iseng keliling didalem Gramed, ehh gue malah nemu buku Skripshit-nya shitlicious entah makan apa gue buka puasa kemaren sampai bisa seberuntung ini, buku ini udah gue incar kemaren-kemaren tapi kehabisan terus, mau _order_ gue takut pas bukunya datang malah tiba gue lagi bokek.

Sekarang buku udah depan mata, duit pun sudah ada dari sisa-sisa beli kaos, gue tinggal ambil buku dan bayar kekasir. Siap!

Sekarang saatnya gue pulang, dengan wajah itam merona gue pulang bersama tas selempang berisikan kaos itam dan buku Skripshit. Oh Tuhan, kuatkan aku menerima kebahagian ini. Amin.

Nggak seberapa jauh dari lorong masuk rumah, bokap SMS.

"Jangan beli baju itam, bajumu itam semua"

*hening*

*hening banget*

Takut dimarahi bokap, gue pulang langsung ngelempar tas kekamar dan cuma menggenggam buku Shitlicious. "pak, tadi aku cuma beli buku"

-Tamite alias Tamat-

leave comment, siu babay~

* * *

HAI~ JAERIN BALIK KELAMAAN YA? MAKLUM,MOODY... BARU MOOD LG LANJUT INI FF YG GA BERMUTU-_-V MAAF YA KALO BANYAK KEKURANGAN.. BTW MAKASIH LOH YAH BUAT TANGGEPAN POSITIF DARI READERS HEHE ^^ *BOW*

LANJUT OR ... END?


End file.
